


Husky Helper

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Damian loves dogs and Bruce is weak.





	Husky Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Was this just an excuse to write 500 words of Damian and puppies? Absolutely.  
Am I ashamed of that fact? Absolutely not.

Of all the things Bruce had expected when he responded to Damian’s distress signal, a signal used so infrequently that Bruce almost thought Damian had hit it on accident, Damian huddled over an injured Siberian husky and several puppies, trying to shield them from the pouring rain was not one of them. Bruce couldn’t help but stare for several seconds before he pulled himself together and moved to hold his cape over the dogs and his son, asking, “Can the mother be moved?”

Damian nodded and replied, “I stitched her wounds, but she will require a proper veterinarian to make certain that she is healthy.”

Bruce nodded and directed Damian to gather the six puppies while he picked the mother up carefully, carrying her to the car. He set her in the backseat and Damian gently placed the puppies with her, then settled into the seat beside them as Bruce draped his cape over them to keep them warm. Then he drove to the Cave, wondering just what he was getting himself into.

The next morning, Bruce awoke early and headed down to the living room, where he found the husky and her puppies, as well as Damian. Damian had apparently been adopted by the huskies, as the mother was laying with one paw on his arm, the puppies nestled between them. The whole group was covered in a blanket and Bruce only hesitated for a moment before he started taking pictures. As he watched, taking photo after photo, one of the puppies began stirring and squirming, tripping over its siblings as it tried to get up. Not wanting it to wake the others or Damian, Bruce hurried over and scooped the puppy up, cradling it in his arms. The puppy was a girl and she happily licked his hand, snuggling up against his chest as her tail wagged. Bruce gently petted her head and she leaned into it even as he heard her stomach grumble. Damian stirred, sitting up and yawning before sleepily greeting, “Good morning, Father.”

Bruce smiled and answered, “Good morning, Damian.”

The mother stirred and lifted her head, sniffing at her puppies for a moment before she made an odd whining noise. Damian counted the puppies, then stiffened and announced, “Father, one of the puppies is missing.”

Then he lifted his head to look at Bruce, who walked over and gently set the puppy he was holding next to her mother. The puppy licked her mother’s nose as her mother sniffed her and Bruce couldn’t help his laugh. Damian slowly stood, stretching, and Bruce stated, “Alfred has food and bowls for them. He thinks we should keep them if they don’t already have an owner.”

Damian’s eyes lit up and Bruce smiled down at his youngest son, suggesting, “Let’s go get them some food and water for now.”

Damian led the way to the kitchen, quickly gathering the bowls and cans of food, leaving Bruce to fill a pitcher with water to fill the water bowls.


End file.
